Harry Potter et le passé du futur
by Rapixel
Summary: Lord Voldemort regne sur le monde des sorciers et des moldus, Harry entreprend un voyage au temps des marauders pour tué le mage noir et accomplir la prophécie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling sauf se que j'ai inventé.**

 **Laisser un com svp.**

 **Résumé :** Lord Voldemort règne en maître sur l'Angleterre, Harry Potter, malgré la puissance magique qu'il a accumulé n'est pas de taille à l'affronter, alors il crée un passage vers le passé, au temps des marauders. Il va tout faire pour détruire le grand mage noir et que la paix règne sur le monde des sorciers.

 **Le voyage**

Il ne pouvait plus, plus rien, le monde était à présent sous l'emprise du mage noir le plus puissant, il avait vaincu son ennemi, et ça, c'était le plus important. Harry ne pouvait qu'assister à cette guerre, sachant que le moindre pas en dehors de sa cachette était un suicide. Mais Harry se battra jusqu'aux bout, il avait mis trois ans, trois longues années avant de trouver le moyen de le battre, trois longues années durant lesquelles en était tomber plus d'un, même Ron et Hermione, l'Ordre avait péri. Il les vengerai, il ferai payer tout ce qui avait ne serait-ce qu'approuver les idées du mage noir. Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu, vengerai le monde. Il était habillée d'une cape de combat, qui ressemblée a une cape de mangemort, sans vraiment en être une, de bottes en cuir de dragon, et sa baguette, à la ceinture. Il avait maintenant dix-huit ans, car il avait cherché comment tue le mage noir lors du début de sa sixième année. Ses cheveux noir, partant dans tout les sens, et ses yeux vert émeraude aurait fait craquer n'importe quel fille. Il avait également enlever ses lunettes, donnant à son regard l'impression qu'il lisait en vous.

Et puis, il y a seulement quelques jours, il avait trouvait le moyen de battre le seigneur des ténèbres, il allait réussir à vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Il se mit alors à prononcer des formule d'une complexité impressionnante, faisant des gestes avec la main, la magie sans baguette l'aider énormément, tout comme sa forme d'animagus.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce miteuse, puis il réapparut, dans la même pièce, mais elle semblait différente, plus belle, moins miteuse. Sur la table se trouvait une gazette,

il lut la date _1976 le 19 juillet._ Pille le bon jour, à la bonne année. Il rétrécit la valise qu'il avait emmener pour l'occasion et se dirigea vers la poste magique de Pré au Lard en transplanant. Une fois devant il demanda :

\- Un hibou pour le professeur Dumbledore s'il vous plaît. Il posa trois galions sur la table et la personne en face de lui devint immédiatement plus clémente.

Elle sortit un hibou et un morceau de parchemin qu'elle tendit au jeune Potter. Harry commença donc à écrire :

 _Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Vous ne me connaissez pas, en tout cas pas encore, j'ai dix-huit ans, mais pour des raisons, j'aimerai entrez en sixième année, Lord Voldemort se fait de plus en plus puissant et l'Ordre a besoin d'aide, je vous propose la mienne. Si je suis ici, c'est que le Tom Elvis Jedusor que je connais est beaucoup trop puissant, si vous savez lire entre les lignes professeur, alors vous me prendrez en sixième année._

 _Un ami qui vient de loin_

 _Harry Taylor_

Harry regarda le hibou s'envoler en direction de Poudlard.


	2. Méfiance ou confiance, dure question

**Voilà le chapitre 2**

 **Je rappelle que les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling sauf se que j'ai inventé.**

 **Rayan du Griffoul :** merci pour le com, moi aussi j'espère que c'est le début d'une grande histoire.

 **Merci à tous se qui me suive**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors voilà mon deuxième chapitre.**

 **Méfiance ou confiance, telle est la question**

Le soir même, alors qu'il séjournait au Chaudron Baveur, Harry reçu la lettre du professeur Dumbledore.

 _M. Taylor,_

 _Il faut dire que j'ai été surpris en lisant votre lettre, aucune personne de votre âge ne m'a jamais demander d'entrer en sixième année, où une quelquonque autre année a Poudlard, j'ai globalement compris ce que vous vouliez dire, et je vous fais confiance, mais j'aimerai vous rencontrez en personne avant de vous intégrez dans mon école, j'espère que vous comprendrez._

 _Mes salutations distinguées,_

 _Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre, convaincre Dumbledore qu'il était pour le bien avait était plus facile que prévu, même si celui-ci avait quelque doute, mais en le voyant il le lui prouverai. Il rédigea alors une lettre pour son ancien -et nouveau- directeur et lui proposa un rendez-vous le lendemain à 14h, dans le bureau directorial. Et c'est sur la pensée qu'il pourrait revoir ses parents qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain il se réveilla dans la confortable et chaleureuse chambre que lui avait louer Tom, le barman, il mit une robe de sorcier classique et se dirigea vers la boutique de Mme Guipure, où il acheta ses robes et ses capes de Poudlard. Il acheta également des robes de combat, puis se dirigea vers chez Fleury et Bott où il acheta les livres de cours, il en avait reçu la liste avec la lettre de Dumbledore, malgré les soupçons de celui-ci à son égard.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et sortit un gros volume noir, intitulé : _Les morts et les attaques des années 1970-1980,_ il pourrait à présent prévoir toute attaque, et intervenir. Il descendit manger et attendit 13h59 avant de transplaner devant la gargouille, encore une qualité d'être puissant, vous pouvez transplanez même si il y a des sortilèges contre, celle-ci le laissa entrer et à 14h pile il frappa à la grande porte du bureau directorial.

\- Entrer, fit une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre toute, ponctuel, continua t'il avec se léger sourire et se regard pétillant qui ne le quitter jamais.

\- Professeur, répondit poliment Harry.

\- Alors comme ça on veut entrer à Poudlard alors qu'on devrait déjà avoir fini ses études ? demanda malicieusement Dumbledore. Et, comme pour le contredire, Harry lui tendit ses résultats d'ASPIC :

 _Harry James Potter a obtenu :_

 _DFCM : O_

 _Potion : O_

 _Sortilège : O_

 _Métamorphose : O_

 _Botanique : O_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

 _Astronomie : D_

 _Divination : P_

\- Avez vous déjà songé à devenir auror M Taylor, où devrai-je dire Potter ?

\- Il faut dire que de la ou je viens ce département des aurors est sous l'emprise d'un certain mage noir, répondit Harry, un sourire en coin, en fixant son mentor.

\- Je vois, fussent les seuls mots du directeur.

\- Alors ? Je suis accepté ? s'impatienta le jeune homme. Harry sentit Dumbledore forçait l'entrer dans son esprit, qui était bloqué par l'Oclumentie, il baissa alors sa barrière mentale, faisant entièrement confiance à l'homme en face de lui. Dumbledore lit en lui jusqu'aux fin font de son âme. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eu terminer qu'il répondit le regard plus pétillant que jamais :

\- Qui aurait cru que ses deux là se retrouverez ensemble, soyez présent le 1er Septembre M. Potter, et la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre se passera Mardi 2, et je suis sûr que tout le monde sera ravi de voir un nouvel arrivant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda bêtement Harry.

\- Avec se que vous m'avez montrez, je sais que vous êtes encore plus puissant que moi, où Voldemort, et je sais que vous ne vous joindrez pas à lui, vous fesait un excellent combattant, mais je crois que le poste d'auror ou de professeur de DFCM et plus approprié qu'élève.

\- Je ne veux pas, Voldemort ne sais pas encore qui je suis et cela peut jouer en notre faveur.

\- Donc vous passerez sous le choixpeau le 1er Septembre, au et une dernière chose, Dumbledore agita sa baguette en sa direction et il ressentit que de petites épines parsemer son visage, mais la faible douleur cessa en quelques secondes. Le viel homme lui tendit un miroir et il s'observa, stupéfait, ces cheveux blond était soigneusement lissé, ses trait était plus fin, plus dur aussi, seul ses yeux n'avait pas était changé, vous êtes à l'image du jeune homme que j'aurais voulu être à votre âge, je vous ai tous de même laisser vos yeux, il sont magnifique. Je pense que cette discution s'arrête là, nous nous reverrons, bonne après-midi.

Harry transplana sans même se lever de son fauteuil jusqu'à sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur.

Il consulta alors le livre des morts et des attaques et remarqua qu'il y aurait une attaque pendant le trajet du Poudlard Express, il serait au rendez-vous. Il descendit sur le Chemin de Traverse, où il commença une glace chez Florian Fortarome. Son physique encore plus avantageux que celui d'origine fesait glousser et rougir toute les filles, et il eu droit à de beau regard noir de leur petits amis, voir mari pour les plus vielles.

 **Laissez un com svp.**


	3. Poudlard Express et attaque

**Salut à tous, voici le troisième chapitre, merci à tous se qui me suive et au commentaire :**

 **Rayan du Griffoul :** l'histoire est déjà bien commencé, et elle promet !

 **Potter-Grandger :** merci, ça me donne du courage.

 **Lockinson** **Evan :** merci c'est sympa, et ne t'inquiète pas, des rebondissements, il y en aura

 **Comme je l'ai dit à Rayan du Griffoul l'histoire est bien commencer donc les chapitres arriveront rapidement (tous les dimanches à 9h)**

 **Poudlard Express et attaque**

Son séjour se termina avec tranquillité et fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre sur le quai 9/3 quart, il y transplana dix minutes avant le départ et se mit à la recherche d'un vagon vide, il ne mettrais finalement pas d'uniforme scolaire cette année, car il dissimulerait ses robes de combat sous les capes de Poudlard. Il trouva finalement un compartiment vide et s'y installa. Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans le compartiment. S'en même détourner le regard de la fenêtre il dit d'une voix neutre, le visage impassible :

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut, répondit un jeune homme d'une voix grave, tu es nouveau ? Continua t'il.

\- Harry se retourna vivement, incrédule, cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendu des millions de fois, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon au cheveux graisseux et noir, mais non pas le regard habituellement haineux, mais enfantin.

\- Euh, oui… balbutina le jeune Potter.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Bi… Bien…sur…, réussi à répondre Harry.

\- Comment tu t'appelle ? dit Rogue continuant son interrogatoire.

\- Harry Po… Taylor, se rattrapa t'il.

\- Severus Rogue, enchanté.

 _Non sans blague,_ pensa Harry, qui aurait crue qu'un jour Rogue me dise _enchanté,_ pas moi en tout cas.

Peut après, alors que Harry et Rogue discutait aimablement, on entendit un cri, Harry se leva, baguette brandit. Il arriva vers la moitié du train où il vit une vingtaine de mangemorts, un deux lança soudain un Doloris sur une née moldu rousse, au yeux vert émeraude, Lily Evans. Il fut soudain empli d'une rage énorme et lança son sortilège "signature" :

\- _Sectumsempra !_

Le mangemort resta une seconde immobile, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. Les autres mangemorts, complètement désorienté, ne répliquèrent pas, laissant à Harry le temps d'enchaîner:

\- Stupéfix ! Expelliarmus ! Pétrificus Totalus !

Un combat qui n'avait rien de loyal commença, en effet, les mangemorts lançais des Impardonnables, tandis qu'Harry des sorts simples, mais puissant, et pourtant, le jeune homme maîtriser la totalité des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il acheva le dernier sous le regard ébahit des autres élèves au moment où une dizaine d'aurors arrivèrent en transplanant.

\- Et ça se dit surentraînés ? Demanda Harry d'un ton ironique. Cela eu un effet immédiat, le train entier explosa de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension des aurors. Un d'eux, qui semblait être le chef s'approcha, il lui ressembler, pas maintenant, mais sa forme originelle. Devant lui se tenait Matthieu Potter, son grand père.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna t'il, le visage grave, mais le regard amusé de la blague d'Harry le trahissait.

Harry, prenant un visage sérieux, répondit :

\- Vous n'avait qu'à demander à Dumbledore.

Harry sentit son futur grand père poussait ses barrières d'Oclumentie et il le repoussa violament. Ok, Dumbledore avait pu pénétrer son esprit, mais il n'allait pas y faire entrer tout le monde, même si cette personne était son grand père. L'auror recula de quelques pas, sous le choc. Il quitta le wagon et se dirigea vers un compartiment libre.

Severus entra quelques temps plus tard et s'assit en face de lui, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'attaque des mangemorts et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorciers, je vois Poudlard.

Effectivement, au loin, ont pouvait apercevoir un homme ce château, et que le train rouge vif commençait à ralentir.

\- Je porte déjà une robe de sorcier, dit Harry avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Je parle de tes robes de Poudlard, cretin, rala Severus.

Et bien voilà, pour être un cretin, j'en suis un, comment je fais moi pour mettre uniquement ma cape et pas mon uniforme entier, je suis vraiment un crétin, pensa Harry. Il désida de faire le plus simple, sans avoir à mentir.

\- _Confungo !_

Le sort marcha parfaitement et Severus parut étourdit, Harry enfila sa capes et secoua Rogue, qui commença à reprendre conscience.

\- Que c'est il passé ?

\- Tu as fais un petit malaise, rien de bien méchant, mentit Harry, finalement un tout petit mensonge quand même. Il leur rester une demi-heure avant l'arrêt complet du train. Ils commencèrent une partie d'échec, que Severus remporta. Il firent également une partie de baveboules que Harry remporta cette fois. Une fois l'arrêt complet du train les deux nouveaux amis se dirigèrent vers une calèche, ensemble, ils en prirent une pour eux seuls. Mais Severus, qui n'en pouvait plus, posa la question qui lui brûlait aux lèvres :

\- Comment tu as fait ? Pour battre les mangemorts je veux dire, dans le train, continua t'il devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry.

\- Réflexe, furent les seuls mots du survivant.

\- Bah si c'était ça, tu dois être vraiment suicidaire pour t'interposer ! Répondit Severus, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais, s'il te font peur, c'est parce qu'il se font passé pour des gens qui font peur, mais ils ne sont pas réellement apte à se battre, surtout loyalement.

\- Oui, et de toute façon il y a les aurors.

\- Ce ne sont pas tous des gens biens, tu sais, certain oui comme Maugrey Fol Œil, ou Matthieu Potter par exemple.

\- Ouais, en tous cas, il est beaucoup mieux que sont fils, James Potter, quel idiot celui là.

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne s'énervait pas, en effet, son père était un idiot quand il était à Poudlard, même si c'était dur de l'admettre.

La calèche ralentit et s'arrêta, Harry descendit et s'en éloigna, un regard nostalgique aux sombrals.

Il se dirigea vers les premières années pour passer devant le choixpeau, une fois dans la grande salle il fit semblant d'être ébahi par ce lieux magique, qui avait également été celui de nombreux massacres.


	4. Parenthèse

**Salut à tous, ce n'est pas un chapitre, car ils sortent tous le samedi, neuf heure. Cette fanfiction est terminée, bien que les chapitres ne soit pas encore tous publier et que quelques rectification sont encore à faire. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une nouvelle fic, elle portera sur Harry Potter, mais a cour d'inspiration je demande votre avis, pour une idée de fic (Harry Potter). Laisser moi les idées dans les commentaires et à Samedi, où je répondrais au commentaire.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 4, en cas de fautes d'orthographes veuillez m'excuser. Merci à tous se qui me suive.**

 **Lockinson Evan :** désolé, c'est une erreur, voici la vrai phrase : Effectivement, au loin, on pouvait apercevoir un grand château… merci de m'avoir prévenu.

 **Rayan du Griffoul :** je sais, mais celui là et les prochain seront beaucoup plus long. En se qui concerne la nouvelle fic, je souhaite tout d'abord rester dans Harry Potter, mais ton idée est bonne et pourra par la suite être exploité

 **Alexandre78 :** bonne idée, peut être envisager.

 **Maxime3482 :** merci pour ton soutien.

 **Maud :** pour l'instant je ne fais pas de crossovers, je reste dans Harry Potter, et j'ai bien aimé ton idée de créature magique.

 **Pour la nouvelle fic, j'ai tenté de réunir toute vos idées, toute aussi farfelue qui soit. C'est donc avec plaisir que j'ai commencé l'écriture, je remercie d'avoir donner vos avis, n'oubliez pas de j'accepte tout commentaire, du moment qu'il est constructif a l'histoire ou encouragent.**

 **Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers sont** **à J.K.Rowling sauf ce que j'ai inventé.**

 **Répartition, discutions et début des cours**

Harry avança en compagnie des premières années entre les tables de Poufsoufle et Serdaigle. Une fois au bout, le professeur de métamorphose, McGonnagal, fit paraître un chapeau d'apparence miteuse, et le posa sur un petit tabouret. Il sembla soudain prendre vie et se mit à chanter :

Bienvenue les petits nouveaux

Si Serpentard je choisis

Ruse et ambition, Vous accompagnerons

Si je vous met à Griffondor

Vous serez de courageux lion d'or 

Si je vous met à Poufsoufle

La loyauté se rescsentira dans votre souffle 

Si à Sedaigle je vous envoi

Vous serez tous se que l'on voit

(nda : je suis pas un grand poète, désolé)

La grande salle en entier explosa d'applaudissements sous les regards intrigué et apeuré des nouveaux venus.

Le professeur McGonnagal sortit alors un parchemin de sa poche et appela :

\- Mathis Azelson.

Le dénommé Mathis s'approcha, s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonnagal mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes de réflexion le chapeau se dessina et cria :

\- Poufsoufle !

La table des Poufsoufle applaudirent le nouveau membre de leurs maison et le saluèrent chaleureusement.

\- Elena Brown, lit McGonnagal sur sa longue liste.

\- Giffondor !

Ce fut au tour de la table de Griffondor d'applaudir et insiste ce passa la répartition. Julien Ghond fut envoyer à Serdaigle tous comme Nicolas Quester et Aurelie Heyton, Serpentard eurent trois garçons dont Harry ne se souvenait plus du nom et une fille qui s'appelait Aurore, Griffondor gagna Elena Brown, Bill Weasley et Lola Smith, tandis que Serdaigle avait reçu Henri McDougal, Luna Roster et Grégoire Donste.

Et finalement, il ne resta qu'Harry au milieu de la grande salle. McGonnagal l'appella et il se dirigea vers le tabouret, affichant une expression neutre qu'il pouvait garder même dans les moments les plus… il n'y avait pas de mots.

\- Mmh, une grande capacité, au et, je vois, alors je ne vais pas mettre la, bien disons… SERPENTARD !

hurla de toute ses forces le choixpeau.

Harry, se dirigea vers la tables des Serpentards, complètement désorienté, même si il ne laissait rien paraître. Il s'assit à côté de Severus.

\- Salut, moi c'est Lucius Malfoy, lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre Goyle, là-bas il y a Narcissa et Bellatrix Black, Nott, Mcnair, Avery. Je suis en septième année et je suis préfet-en-chef. Donc tu me dois obéissance. dit rapidement le père de Drago.

\- Comme si j'allais obéir à un Malfoy, murmura Harry pour que personne ne l'entende.

\- Quoi ? demanda Lucius, qui avait vu les lèvres de Taylor bouger.

\- Non rien, mentit Harry, ce que le Malfoy crut tous de suite. Une fois le dessert terminé, et une discution avec les futurs mangemorts sur la rivalité des maisons et comme quoi Serpentard était là meilleure, non pas qu'il n'aime pas cette maison, il y avait des héros comme Rogue, mais de là a dire que c'est la meilleure, faut pas exagéré. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, Le mots de passe fut Noir.

Trop classique, n'importe qui peut entrer, pensa Harry ironiquement.

\- À oui, il faut que je te dise, il y a quatre idiots à Griffondor, vu que tu es à Serpentard ils vont essayer de te jouer un mauvais tour, ce sont les rois de la farce, ces débiles. En effet, Harry avait remarqué les nombreux regard en biais que lui lançais le quatuor, se croyant discret, préparant sûrement un mauvais coup.

Harry ne répondit pas, une nouvelle idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Si il était a Serpentard, pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Même si cela le toucherait profondément.

Dans le bureau directorial, le directeur et les quatres chef de maisons, qui fesait tous partit de l'Ordre du Phénix, était réuni.

\- Qui est ce nouvel élève, Albus ? Demanda Minerva McGonnagal, directrice des Griffondor.

\- Harry Taylor, répondit malicieusement le directeur.

\- Ça nous le savons, mais pourquoi l'avoir pris, j'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne aurait été rejetée de l'établissement, alors pourquoi ce garçon ? Questionna Filius Flitwic, directeur des Serdaigles.

\- Ce jeune homme a des arguments convainquant, regarder, sourit Dumbledore.

Il sortit sa baguette et lui fit faire un mouvement complexe. Au centre de la piece, une lumière apparut et une voix grave mais douce se fit entendre :

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche_

 _Il naîtra le ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défier_

 _Et naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois_

 _Le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_

 _Mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore_

 _Et un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tans que l'autre survi_

La lumière disparut et les professeurs se regardèrent, choqués.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il dit vraie ? Demanda Pomona Chourave, directrice des Poufsoufles.

\- Non seulement je le pense, Pomona, mais j'en suis sûr.

\- Et donc ? Demanda Horace Sloghorn.

\- Ce jeune homme va entrer dans l'Ordre.

\- Oh, je vois, dit Flitwic.

\- C'est également grâce a lui que l'attaque du Poudlard Express a été repoussée.

La discution continua, tournant la plupart du temps sur un jeune garçon blond, aux yeux vert émeraude.

Harry observer depuis quelques minutes maintenant sa nouvelle salle commune, au couleur verte et argent. Les discussions parlais tous de crimes de mangemorts et tous le monde semblait s'en regouir.

Vers neuf heure, Rogue vint s'installer à coter de Harry, prêt du feu.

\- Tu es d'accord avec tous ça, toi ? Demanda soudainement le Potter.

\- Tous ça quoi ? Questionna Rogue.

\- Les discussions, les meurtres, les tortures, etc, répondit Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, même si je ne n'aime pas les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. dit nostalgiquement Severus.

\- Tu devrais déjà commencer à l'appeler Voldemort, si tu veux un jour avoir ton mot à dire. Répliqua sèchement le survivant, lasser que personne ne prononce ce nom pourtant si… simple.

\- Tu prononce… son nom ? Demanda le futur maître des potions, après un dernier frissons.

Harry, plus qu'énerver, se leva et rejoignit son doctoir, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le lit, après avoir lancer un sortilège de confusion sur sa valise, pour éviter les curieux.

La nuit fut longue pour Harry qui ne cessait de faire des cauchemars, mais cette fois ci il ne voyais pas les corps gisant aux sol de ses amis, mais celui de ses parents.

Le lendemain, il se reiceilla vers cinq heures du matin, il dessina de prendre une douche. Une fois habillé il descendit dans la salle commune où il constata, grâce à la grande horloge qui trônait sur un des murs vert et argent, qu'il était cinq heures trente. Trop tôt pour aller manger. Harry avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, et là dessus, il ne se tromper jamais. Soudain il comprit d'où venait cette suspicion, la blague des marauders. Il se dirigea vers son doctoir, lança un sortilège de silence et ouvrit sa malle. Il y prit la carte des marauders et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se dirigea vers la tour des Griffondors et lança un sortilège extrêmement complexe sur la grosse dame, qui ouvrit immédiatement le passage. Il pénétra dans la salle commune qui était beaucoup plus chaleureuse que celle des Serpentards. Il monta les escaliers qui menait au doctoir des Griffondors de sixième année et y trouva tous un tas de fiole, dissimulé dans la valise de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Une d'elle comporter une étiquette _Harry Taylor, blague : cheveux rose flo et danse dans la grande salle, a mettre dans son repas._ Et bien, son père et son parrain n'avait pas chaumé pour trouvé une blague, mais Harry avait déjà tous prévu dans sa tête. Il fouilla encore un peu et trouva la carte des marauders, mais moins abîmé, en plus « jeune ». Il l'ouvrit et comme il s'y attendait, ce ne fut pas Harry Taylor qui apparut sur le petit point de la carte, mais bien Harry Potter. Il lança un puissant sortilège de confusion sur la carte et le point Harry Potter devint alors Harry Taylor. Satisfait, il rangea les affaires des deux amis dans leurs valise et sortit discrètement.

Vers sept heures trente il descendit au petit déjeuner. Il plaça un bouclier autour de lui et, quand son repas fut sévit il y un contre sort, toute personne sachant que son repas était empoisonné sera affecté par la blague, donc, au moment où il commença à manger, James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter se mirent à danser au beau milieu de la grande salle, les cheveux rose flo. Une fois que l'effet de la blague fut terminé, ils lancèrent un regard noir à Harry et quittèrent la grande salle, honteux. Tous le monde regarder le jeune homme, émerveillé, il combattait une vingtaine de mangemort et en sortait indemne, arrête une blague des marauders et leurs renvoyer, la seule question était à présent de savoir quel surprise le survivant réservera au habitants de Poudlard.

La cloche sonna alors, et Harry consulta son emploi du temps, il avait deux heures de métamorphose puis deux heures de potions, l'après-midi il avait quatre heure de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il suivit Rogue avec qui il s'était réconcilié pendant le petit-déjeuner, lui proposant ses excuses, Severus avait immédiatement accepté. Une fois arrivé devant la salle de classe, les deux Serpentards entrèrent et le professeur McGonnagal commença son cours.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la métamorphose du visage de son camarade , je fais les binômes, M. Rogue avec M. Lupin, M. Mcnair avec M. Pettigrow, M. Potter avec M. Crabbe, Miss Evans avec Miss Black Narcissa, Miss … et M. Taylor avec moi, j'aimerai évaluer votre niveau, ordonna McGonnagal, en réalité elle vouler vérifier si Dumbledore disait vrai, si ce garçon avait vraiment du potentiel. Alors que tous le monde commencer à lancer des sorts sur son camarade, Harry s'approcha de son professeur.

\- Bien, alors commençons, je veux que vous me mettiez des sourcils orange, des yeux bleus et des cheveux vert, conclu t'elle.

En un mouvement de baguette fluide le professeur McGonnagal prit immédiatement l'apparence demander, au moment où elle regarda son visage, elle n'en revenait pas, même si son visage était toujours sévère, la lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux de sa directrice de maison ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jeune Potter, lui savait mieux que qui qu'on que lire à travers les yeux d'une personne. Ce n'était pas le fait que sa transformation soit réussite, quoique impressionnant, mais qu'il n'est eu à effectuer qu'un seul geste, normalement, il y a un sort pour les sourcils, un pour les cheveux ou pour n'importe quel autre partie du corps. Maintenant elle en était sûre, Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé.

Le cour prit fin sous le visage sévère de Minerva McGonnagal, mais cette lueur d'incrédulité toujours présente dans les yeux.

Le cours de potion, fut en partit agréable, sans un professeur qui vous disais que tout ce que vous fessiez était mauvais, il sent sortez bien. Mais il eu tout le même le lassant moment où il fut assailli de questions sur sa vie privé par l'énorme mais adorable professeur de potion, Horace Sloghorn, directeur des Serpentards. Et après avoir réalisé une potion de mort vivant exécutée à la perfection, il fut inviter à une des soirée chez le très célèbre, le plus connu, l'indescriptible, _club de Slug_.

Puis il descendit manger, une fois que la cloche eu sonner, en compagnie de Rogue.

Son nouveau meilleur ami le regarda étrangement pendant tout le dîner, et il lui demanda finalement ce qui n'allait pas, le futur espion répondit calmement :

\- Tu te rend compte que tu as reçu les compliments des deux profs que tu as se matin, même McGonnagal t'as fait un sourire.

\- Hum… fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche du jeune Potter.

 **A Samedi prochain et bon week-end !**


	6. Chapitre 4 (03-09 00:53:05)

**Salut à tous, comme vous pouvez et l'avez sûrement constaté, je suis en grand retard, je suis malheureusement partit en vacances, aucune connexion n'était possible là-bas, mais me revoilà, je vous laisse avec la réponse au rewiews :**

 **Lockinson Evan :** excuse moi pour les fautes d'orthographes, et en effet, tu devine bien, mais je ne t'en dit pas plus.

 **Petite-Licorne-Arc-En-Ciel :** Merci, ça fait plaisir.

 **DFCM et Ordre du Phœnix**

Alors que Harry terminé la dernière bouchée de son plat, il se prépara a partir quand le courrier arriva. Une grande chouette hulotte se déposa devant lui, et partit en le laissant avec pour seul compagnon le petit morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Il le déplia et put apercevoir la longue et fine écriture du directeur, autrement appeler Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore.

 _Cher membre de l'Ordre du phœnix,_

 _Je maintiens la réunion demain, c'est ta dire le mardi deux septembre. Rendez-vous dans la salle derrière le tableau du roi Gobelins au troisième étage._

 _Mes s'insères salutations._

 _Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore_

A la fin de sa lecture, le parchemin s'enflamma, attirant dès regard étonné des élèves alentour, il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui fit son sourire le plus innocent et entama une longue discution avec le stricte mais tout de même attachant professeur McGonnagal.

Un regard à la table des Griffondors lui appris que les maraudeurs ne s'y trouvait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore fixait avec attention le visage sérieux de Harry Taylor lire rapidement le parchemin qu'il lui avait envoyé, au jeune homme et au membre de l'Ordre. Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête blonde—auparavant noire—Dumbledore fit le sourire le plus innocent qu'il avait en réserve et le plaqua sur son vieux visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily Evans, car tel était son nom, fixait avec attention le nouveau Serpentard qui lisait actuellement un morceau de parchemin. Lorsqu'il releva le regard, le parchemin prit feu. L'expression perplexe de Harry laissa place à une expression amusée au moment où il regarda en direction de la table des professeurs. La jolie rousse souivit le regard du beau blond et remarqua que Dumbledore lui souriait, il lui souriait d'un sourire innocent qui en aurait trompé plus d'un. Malheureusement Lily Evans n'était pas dupe, et elle sut immédiatement que le parchemin venait du vieux directeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de Griffondor, l'heure était grave, tellement grave que James ne pouvait pas aller voir Lily, tellement grave que Sirius ne pouvait pas aller draguer une ou deux filles, tellement grave que Rémus ne pouvait pas aller lire un livre passionnant sur la révolte des Gobelins en… bon, on l'admet, ça c'est pas passionnant, et enfin, tellement grave que Peter ne pouvait pas aller manger, même si le mot exacte serait plus « se goinfrer ». La grave raison de se rendez-vous et qu'un conseil spécial marauders avait été décrété. Et la raison de se conseil spécial marauders était un jeune homme blond au yeux vert émeraude et dont nous ne dirons pas le nom pour préservé son intimité (lol). Pour James, la raison de sa pensée pour l'Elu (avec un E majuscule) et qu'il regarder trop SA Lily, pour Sirius, c'était car il était à Serpentard et qu'il avait déjoué leurs blagues, pour Rémus, c'était car il avait une aura de magie noire, chose qu'il avait repérer grâce à son flair de loup-garou, et Peter pour… bah il n'y avait pas de raison, il suivait juste ses amis.

\- Donc, il vient de je ne sais où, il vient pour je ne sais quoi, il est à Serpentard et il a, selon Rémus, une aura de magie noire, donc tous a fait le genre de personnes qui pourrait être mangemort, dit Sirius d'une voix grave.

\- Tu oublie qu'il regarde souvent Lily, argumenta James, les yeux brillant de rage.

\- Et qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard la nuit, en tout cas pas cette nuit, ajouta le sage futur professeur Lupin.

Trois regards étonnés se tournaient vers lui.

\- Il n'était pas dans son dortoir ni nul part ailleurs, j'ai vérifié sur la carte.

\- Bon, on doit aller en cours, on cherchera plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se dirigea vers son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, une fois devant la classe, il patienta tranquillement. Lily arriva devant son cours de défense contre les forces du mal et se retrouva seule devant le si spécial nouveau.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix enjouée, heureux d'avoir une conversation avec sa mère.

\- Bonjour, salua t'elle d'une voix quelques peu méfiante.

Alors qu'il s'apprêté a réellement engager cette conversation, le professeur Davies ouvrit la porte et leurs donna l'ordre d'entrer. Harry, n'ayant pas vu les élèves arriver sursauta, heureusement personne ne sent aperçu.

Une fois installé, les élèves commencèrent à écouter la longue tirade de début d'année du professeur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Marc Davies, ainsi s'appeler le vieux professeur, était un viel aurors à la retraite. Il commença alors à ce présenter :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Marc Davies et je serai votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les mal pour cette nouvelle année, bien, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire quel effet a le sortilège de patronus s'il vous plaît ? Demanda le vieux professeur.

Une seule main se leva, une main lasse.

\- M. Taylor ?

\- Le sortilège de patronus et t'un sortilège de protection, il émet des ondes positives pour que les detraqueurs, qui séjournent actuellement à Azkaban, qui se nourrissent des ondes négatives, soit repoussées. Il existe deux formes de patronus : le basique et le corporel, le corporel produit un animal et dure plus longtemps alors que le basique ne crée qu'un petit nuage qui est facilement détruit. Pour crée un patronus il faut penser à un souvenir puissant et heureux (je ne sais pas si on dit souvenir heureux). Et enfin, elle on était placée comme créatures des ténèbres par le département de régulation des créatures magiques.

\- Heu en effet, souffla le professeur qui reprit rapidement contenance.

Le cours se poursuit ainsi, Harry répondant à presque toute les réponses, laissant un professeur abasourdi, une Lily Evans quelques peu jalouse, des maraudeurs méfiants et des Serpentards jubilent de tout les points accorders à leurs maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour suivant se passa dans le même état d'esprit et le nouvel élèves réussit à emmagasiner plus d'une centaine de points. Et il fut bientôt l'heure de sortir pour aller à la réunion le l'Ordre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les maraudeurs était en train d'observer Taylor lorsqu'il sortit de sa salle commune, les quatre coéquipiers firent de même, enfouie sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry arriva devant le bon tableau et s'y engouffra après avoir lancer le mot de passe, toute les personnes lui jetèrent un regard étonné mis à part le directeur qui souriait malicieusement et les quartes directeur de maison.

\- Ah, voici notre nouvelle recrue, Harry Taylor !

\- Albus, cet personne n'est même pas majeure ! Protestèrent quelques personnes.

\- Oui il a raison, il ne peut pas être accepté, c'est un scandale ! Argumenta un autre.

\- SILENCE ! tonna la voix de Dumbledore, ces yeux ayant perdu leurs éclats. Cet personne comme vous dites, est bien meilleure que toute les personnes rassemblée ici présent, cet homme a déjà fait un duel avec Voldemort lui même et c'est battu avec des centaines de mangemorts, alors la moindre des politesses serait que vous lui témoigner un peu de respect.

Un silence se fit, personne n'osait contredire le grand et puissant Albus Dumbledore.

Ce fut un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui brisa le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

\- Heu oui, désolé, je m'appelle Thomas Potter, dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

\- Enchanté, fit simplement Harry en s'empressant de serrer la main que lui tendait son grand père.

\- Bien, commençons, Harry, tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais chez les Serpentards.

\- Eh bien, heu, la plupart son des futurs mangemorts mais certains sont contre les idéaux de Voldemort, mais on trop peur de l'avouer de peur de se faire attraper.

\- Bien, Georges, ou en est tu avec ta mission.

Et la soirée se passa ainsi, tout les membres récapitulant leurs avancées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les quatre marauders se retrouvèrent devant le grand tableau ou avez, il y a quelques secondes seulement, Harry Taylor.

Ils décidèrent de partir à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur ce mystérieux nouveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le directeur regarder avec un petit sourire sortir le jeune Potter. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil personne, il était courageux, rusé, intelligent et loyal, il était clair que lors de sa première répartition, le chapeau a du faire un choix difficile.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le vieux directeur passa devant son bureau qu'il y remarqua une lettre, il la déplia et lut :

 _Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Un de nos contacts nous a appris que vous aviez accepté un nouvel élève dans votre prestigieuse école. Suite à des informations fiables concernant cette personnes à propos de la magie noire nous espérons que vous savez ce que vous faites. Cependant si une seule chose étrange et dangereuse tourne autour de se garçon et que je l'apprenne. Le ministère établira un mandat d'arrêt pour utilisation de magie noire et mis en danger d'autrui._

 _Mes sincères salutations,_

 _Fabien Humis, Ministre de la magie._

Dumbledore parcourra encore et encore la lettre du ministre. Fabien Humis savait parfaitement qu'il y avait de nombreux apprentis mangemort à Poudlard et il rejetai la faute sur une des seules personnes capables de vaincre Voldemort. Mais de toute façon, les ministres n'ont jamais eu de bon sens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **À bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Harry Potter et le passé du futur**

 **Auteur :** Rapixel

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux, les personnages et l'univers sont à J. K. Rowling.

 **Chapitre 6 : La fin n'est qu'un début**

La veille des vacances de Noël, Harry Taylor, alias Harry Potter, mangeait tranquillement à la table des Serpentards. Sa vie était devenu une monotonie, quelques missions de l'ordre par-là, quelques cours par-ci.

Bref, rien ne semblait étrange en cette soirée si « comme les autres » c'est peut être pour cette raison qu'Harry avait même baisser sa garde, bien qu'elle soit toujours là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lord Voldemort, ainsi était celui qui s'était autrefois attribué le titre de Lord. Cette même personne qui expliquer en détail à ses abrutis de collaborateurs pourquoi personne ne pouvait aller à cette mission, SA mission.

\- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on peut pas venir. Demanda pour la énièmes fois Abraxas Malfoy, père de notre gentil-gentil Lucius.

\- MAIS VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT TOUS DES ABRUTIS, SA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE VOUS L'EXPLIQUE. S'écria le Lord, Malfoy se rétracta sur lui même tous comme la plupart des gens présent. Bien maintenant, continua t'il, j'y vais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que le dessert trouvait sa fin, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passé : (nda: ???) Voldemort.

La salle commença à s'agiter et les quelques élèves qui était debout pour partir dormir se rassirent.

Harry tourna doucement la tête vers la table des professeurs pour y decouvrir une McGonnagal figer, mais pas de Dumbledore.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort. Mais au dernier moment sa baguette se tourna vers Dumbledore alors qu'il hurlait:

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwald, manitou suprême du magenmagot, directeur de Poudlard, ancien professeur de métamorphose, tomba raide mort sur le sol, un silence de mort tomba sur la salle, à tous les sens du terme.

Tous le monde le regarder d'un air choqué :

McGonnagal, Davies, Sloghorn, Severus Rogue, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrow, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Roduphus Lestrange, Avery, et euh bref… tous le monde. Mais surtout par dessus tout il avait le regard de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, alias le seigneur des ténèbres, alias Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononce-le-nom, alias Vous-savez-qui, alias Tu-sais-Qui alias le mec dans la grande salle qui regarde Harry.

Harry pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers le Lord Noir et prononça la même formule, trop stupéfé il ne riposta pas et se prit le sort rouge en pleine poitrine.

Ce jour là, c'était une nouvelle ère qui commençait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai honte de se chapitre, mais je ne sais vraiment pas faire de fin, bref cette mini fanfiction touche à sa fin merci à tous les rewiweur, followers et toute les personnes qui ont lut cet fic, merci encore une fois.


End file.
